The Music of His Heart
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Bella is the head of Swan Records, a famous record label. Edward is an aspiring singer and pianist. After hearing Edward's talent, she gets him a deal with her company. One thing that catches her off guard? Edward is blind. EdwardBella, AU, AH
1. And So It Goes

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_**Summary: Bella is the head of Swan Records, a famous record label. Edward is an aspiring singer and pianist. After hearing Edward's talent, she gets him a deal with her company. One thing that catches her off guard? Edward is blind. EdwardBella, AU, AH**_

_Yes, my first Twilight fiction! I am really excited to start this and I hope you are excited to read it! I actually got this inspiration from American Idol, strangely enough. Scott MacIntyre is the blind contestant on the show and he has an amazing voice and he can play the piano and everything. He inspired me that no matter what the set-backs are, you can make your dreams come true, and he has done that by auditioning and getting through to Hollywood and then to the Top 13 on Idol. And this fic is, in a way, inspired by him. Yes, weird, since I don't even know him, but he is awesome!! _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! I know I'll enjoy writing it!_

* * *

**The Music of His Heart  
****Chapter One: And So It Goes**

* * *

_"So I would choose to be with you  
__As if the choice were mine to make  
__But you can make decisions too  
__And you can have this heart to break  
__And so it goes, and so it goes  
__And you're the only one who knows"_

"And So It Goes" - Billy Joel

* * *

**Bella**

The bright rays of sunlight woke me from my slumber at around six thirty in the morning. I guess I should've known to close my blinds, but my tiredness had gotten the best of me last night and I had gone to sleep without even bothering to cover up the window. Either way, I would've gotten up at six thirty, since that was what my biological clock was set to - or that's what my father said.

But, despite being groggy and cloudy eyed, I rose from my bed and made my way into my bathroom. A good hot shower should wake up, so I brought a few towels and washcloths into the bathroom with me before stripping my flannel pajamas from my body and climbing into the hot water. The almost scalding temperature was pleasant to me, and I welcomed it. I was surely awake when I stepped out of the stream of warm water about twenty minutes later.

I wrapped the towel around my frame and dried my hair. After I was done with that part of routine, I walked out of the spacious bathroom and into my walk-in closet that housed my very ecclectic wardrobe. Much of it was from high-end designers that wanted _me _of all people to wear their clothes. On a day like this, where I only had to go to the office, I didn't dress up much. I decided on wearing a simple navy blue turtleneck with a pair of creme colored pants. Brown ankle boots completed this certain...look, I guess you would call it.

I checked myself in the mirror, looking at my long waves of dark brown hair that spilled over my shoulders and reached my mid-back, studying the image of myself with chocolate colored eyes. The pale skin of my face was still slightly red from the shower, but I didn't worry too much about it. I was prone to blushing, so that was expected anyway.

"Here we go again, Bella." I muttered to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and to the door. I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder. I opened the door, careful to check for my keys before I shut the locked door, and left the apartment.

The walk to my job was the same as any other day. I stopped at a local bagel stand and got a cream cheese bagel, which I munched on as I continued my walk to my office. After a while, I arrived at my destination. I chewed quietly on the bagel as I stood there, fumbling for my keys. I finally retrieved them and slid one gently into the lock on the glass door. On the front of the building was a sign that glowed in iridescent lights - _Swan Records_, it read.

Though I made this journey many times before, my heart gave a little leap and a surge of pride coursed through my body. This was _mine_; I owned this. My father, in his old age, had decided to retire and leave the company with me. Now, it was mine, and one of the most famous record labels in New York. Though my dad had started this, it had always been my dream to take over after him. I had, and the company flourished even more than my father thought possible.

I flipped on the switch to the lights as I walked gingerly into the space. The front room was a lobby, where people waited to be interviewed by me. My office was behind a rather heavy mahogany door on the other side of the room. There was a second floor. The stairs led up to another room which housed all the recording equipment and other things that any musician might need. Instruments and various other objects. It was your typical recording room. Microphones and other devices were in one room, and another room was sectioned off from it by glass windows and a massive panel of buttons and other high-tech gadgets. Then there was a third floor where all my associates worked. This early in the morning, not many people were there, which was why I came in at around seven each day.

I reached my hands to the ceiling and stretched, hearing a few bones pop and creak in the process. I was in the middle of shaking the stiffness from my shoulders when I heard a kind voice call out to me, "Bella?"

I jumped, startled slightly by the intrusion, "Oh, good morning, Angela. How was your night?"

My receptionist, Angela Weber, gave me a shy smile, "It was good. Yours?"

I nodded, smiling back at her, "Same."

It was silent for a while as I unlocked the door to my office. The shiny gold nameplate on the door had my name carved into it and was immediately recognized by any wannabe superstar. As I opened the door, Angela spoke again, "That new band...didn't you say you were going to sign them today?"

I flicked the light on in my office, "Yes..._Eclipsed Dawn_. They have three members - the lead singer and guitarist, Alice Brandon; the bass player, Jasper Whitlock; and the drummer, Emmett McCarty." I recited their names, a smile playing on my lips. I had listened to their demo and it was very promising. What could happen when this raw talent was given proper equipment and marketing skills? Everything and anything. I continued with my musing, "They seem to be a part of the...punk-rock movement. Not emo, not at all, but they have substance to their music, and I think it could land them big-time success."

I sat down at my desk, arranging several stray papers away from me, to not get them confused with everything else I had to get done today.

"Like Rosalie?" Angela said, her tone not trying to hide the wonderment she felt when she thought of the blonde woman.

My lips curved into a confident smirk, much like the one Rosalie Hale - one of my most successful singers - wore on the poster that was hanging proudly over the couch in the lobby. Rosalie was one of my first clients. She had the drop dead gorgeous looks - blonde hair and violet colored eyes. A body that could put the most beautiful supermodels to shame. And she had real _talent_. So much unlike the cookie-cutter pop divas the society was faced with today.

Her first album had gone platinum many times over, and she was working on her second. Rosalie would most likely be in today sometime to record some more tracks with the help of our recording and sound mixing guy, Jacob Black. Not only was she already extremely successful in her own right, making several "Best New Artist" lists and other things this year, but she was also up for a Grammy. It floored me.

One of _my _artists, up for a _Grammy_? It seemed surreal and it humbled me incredibly.

I hadn't realized I had drifted off in daydreams of Grammy gold until Angela placed a form on my desk. It was your usual manila envelope, nothing spectacular about it. The name "Edward Cullen" was marked on the front in black ink. I pursed my lips, "Edward...Cullen?"

Angela nodded, "Found it in the mail this morning. Quite impressive. You should take a read and seriously consider him. See? He even put a CD with his recorded songs on there." She pointed a slender finger to the disc that had been inside the envelope. I hadn't read any of his information, but seeing that he came prepared with a few songs that he sang, even before I had the chance to interview him, I felt an immediate wonder. Not many people were that thorough. Not that many people cared that much about what they wanted. This Edward character obviously wanted this record deal.

"Have you listened to it, Angela?" I asked, running my index finger over the smooth casing of the disc.

She shook her head again, "No, I thought it would be best if you listened to it first."

I gave her a kind smile, "Ah, thanks." I replied, looking at her thin face with gentle eyes.

Angela nodded and departed from my office, leaving me to look over the folder about the mysterious Edward Cullen.

His name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, twenty six years old - one year younger than me. He had been adopted from a foster home when he was just five years old, and raised by a doctor and his wife, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. From the photo that was sent in the envelope with his music, he had unique, bronze colored hair that was almost stylishly unkempt and a pair of the most entrancing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. His skin was pale, almost more-so than mine, and he was listed to be at least a bit over six feet. I smiled when I read that he had a pet dog named Jake. I would have to mention this to Jacob; it would give him a good laugh.

But, as soon as I had gotten over the wonder of his headshot and the humor in his dog's name, I took out the CD and slipped it into the music player I kept in my office.

And my ears were met with the most heartwrenchingly beautiful voice I had heard in the span of my career as a music mogul.

The tone was perfect, each word enunciated properly. The pitch of his vocals was spot on. The emotion in his voice was palpable; I could almost feel it in the room with me, and it was suffocating.

The haunting timbre of his voice penetrated the quiet of my office, and I found myself staring wide-eyed at the CD player, chills seeming to run up and down my spine, goosebumps prickling on every inch of my skin.

I hadn't realized I had been in a trance until I the intercom on my desk buzzed.

"Bella, the members of _Eclipsed Dawn_ are here to see you."

Suddenly, I felt moisture run down my cheeks after I blinked. Crying? I was...crying. No way a song could do this to me, but...it had. And I was all the more floored by the enigma that was Edward Cullen.

I wiped fervently at the tears that slowly made their way down my face, not answering Angela until she buzzed me again, "Bella? Are you alright in there?"

"Y-Yes, Angela. I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Will do."

I sat there, wondering what was wrong with me, wondering how a song - or rather, the one who sang said song - could affect me so much. It was rare, almost never happened, unless I felt particularly moved by a performer, but not just by listening to a demo.

I pulled out the bottom drawer of my desk and felt relieved that I kept a secret stash of Kleenex in there. Usually it was for the poor souls who got rejected by my business - and we got a lot of them - and they started crying and I had to be the supportive person and hand them a tissue... I pulled a few out of the box and wiped my eyes and face with them. Then I took out my mirror and checked myself. _Great, I really do look like I've been bawling my brains out... _I thought with annoyance as I snapped my mirror shut and pressed my finger on the intercom buzzer.

"Send them in, Angela."

"Okay."

I had just thrown the dirty Kleenex into the trash when Alice, Jasper, and Emmett of _Eclipsed Dawn _came into my office. I was immediately struck by how attractive each of them was. Alice, the petite lead singer, strode in the office, her movements mimicking dancing, they were so graceful. Her black hair was cropped short and stuck out in all directions. Jasper followed her, his wild blonde hair was also unruly, his tall, slender form moving to keep up with the small girl in front of him. Emmett was curly, dark haired boy, the largest of the three. He had muscles that would make a body builder look at his and want to shoot steroids. But I knew for a fact that they weren't artificially enhanced. We do drug tests here before we clear anyone to record. It makes things easier in the long run.

"Good morning," I greeted them politely, motioning to the seats in front of me. "Please sit down."

I heard a piece of Emmett's conversation as he sat down, " - sper, I hope we get to meet that blonde girl on the poster. She was _damn fine_! - "

I had to hide my smile at his candidness; I also couldn't suppress what I said next, "Oh, don't worry, Emmett." I smirked, "You are on the same label now, so you'll most likely see Rosalie."

"That's what I'm talkin' bout!" Emmett laughed, a loud, booming noise, as he raised his hand to high five Jasper, who returned the gesture with a nervous look in Alice's direction.

Alice just gave him a polite smile, "Don't worry, Jasper. She's hot, I'll give you that."

"You have the coolest girlfriend ever, Jazz," Emmett smiled boyishly, glancing at Alice before looking to me at my desk.

I grinned at him; his childish smile was irresistible, and I had the feeling that Rosalie would like him if she were to ever meet him.

Alice looked swiftly over to me, a smile crossing her features and she said, "So...you called us here to..."

"Sign you," I answered cheerfully as I waved to the papers on my desk, "We are very happy to have found such a talent as yours..."

Alice smiled at me serenely; Emmett grinned and gave Jasper a fist-bump.

"...and we would love to have you recording for Swan Records."

The happy energy in the room was palpable, and I couldn't help but feeling myself smiling along with them. I brought out a pen from my desk and laid out a contract in front of them. Three lines were underneath a paragraph of various requirements and other things, and I pointed to them, "Each of you needs to sign here, please."

Alice was the first, her small, agile hand shooting out in excitement just after I placed the pen down on the table in front of them. She scrawled in loopy, elegant cursive, her name. _Alice Brandon._

Then came Jasper, taking the pen from Alice as she offered it to him. Emmett pouted, obviously not wanting to go last. The blonde signed his name carefully, his cursive just as elegant as Alice's, but not as loopy and girlish. _Jasper Whitlock._

Emmett finally got the pen and signed in cursive as well, though it showed that he didn't practice that a lot. His was hard, pressed into the paper as he concentrated on the cursive letters that made up his name. _Emmett McCarty._

Then I took the paper from them, and wrote their band name - _Eclipsed Dawn _- in the title above their names, before signing my name to the very bottom. _Isabella Swan._

I smiled and took a seal from my desk and stamped it onto the top left hand corner of the document, making it official. Then I put it into a manilla envelope, careful not to crinkle or bend it in any way, and slid it into the iron safe in the corner of my room where I kept all of my artist's contracts. I rose from my seat, brushed my hands against my pants and held out my hand. "Welcome to Swan Records." I said with a hospitable smile.

Jasper and Alice each shook my hand, while Emmett reached out and gave me a big bear hug. "Hell yeah!" He shouted, while Alice and Jasper looked at him and laughed. They obviously didn't care if this wasn't the proper code of conduct, but I really didn't care either. It showed that they were raw, untrained artists, naive to the big industry, and that was very good in their case.

Emmett released me from his embrace, and grinned at me with all the enthusiasm of a twelve year old. "When can we get started recording?"

I teased him, "Well, _Rosalie _comes in _tomorrow_..."

"Tomorrow's good!" Emmett immediately said, slapping me on the back. It stung only a bit, but I tried not to wince. I didn't care about it, because it seemed I had been accepted fully in the case of _Eclipsed Dawn_, and that made me feel very proud. It was always good to have artists on your label who got along with you. Even Rosalie - who I thought was just a bit standoffish in the beginning, but my opinion quickly changed when I got to know her - and I had developed a good report. We often went out for drinks or lunch together. I couldn't say the same for other artists on this label, but you can't please everyone.

"Alright then," I smiled, looking at the clock. Only a few minutes had passed since the group came into my office, "Well, I guess the only thing you can do is bring your material and we can sift through it, pick out the ones you like the best, and get to recording." I explained. I wasn't one of those bosses who wanted to control every aspect of the creative process. I wanted the artists to be happy with whatever they put out, so I often let them pick out their own songs. Or, if they didn't write their own songs, I would bring in one of the many songwriters I knew and they would have a session.

"Will do!" Alice smiled as she and the rest of the band walked to the door, "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Miss Swan."

"Call me Bella."

"Bella," Alice tested the name out, grinning from ear to ear, her lovely face the picture of happiness, "Thanks."

"No problem." I grinned back at her as she walked out the door, followed by Jasper, who nodded his head with a smile, and Emmett who was smiling boyishly, most likely thinking about meeting the drop dead gorgeous Rosalie tomorrow.

The door shut behind them and I collapsed into my chair, rolling back a little bit so I could comfortably prop my feet up on the desk. I sighed and ran a hand through my chocolate brown locks, tangling my fingers in the strands.

My meeting with _Eclipsed Dawn _didn't take as long as I thought. I had many other appointments scheduled, but they all started at nine thirty. It was just now eight o'clock. I smiled to myself. Free time was hard to come by in this business, and here I stumbled upon some without even trying. But as soon as I realized that I had a good hour and a half to myself, I picked up the file I was staring at earlier, looked for the contact number, and snatched the phone in my eager hands.

I had to redial the number twice because I was so anxious to call this talented man. While I waited, I had his compositions in my head, his angelic voice ringing in my head the way I had heard it.

I was so distracted that I almost jumped when a calm, smooth voice answered on the other line, "Hello?"

"This is Bella Swan, head of Swan Records," I said in a self-assured voice, one that I had perfected over the years of calling up potential talent and prospects. "Is this Edward Cullen?"

"Oh," The man on the other line seemed surprised that I had called. Maybe because it had been so soon since he sent in the samples of music to me, "No, he's not in right now. This is is father, Carlisle."

"Oh, ah," I said, suddenly wondering what to say, "Mr. Cullen, did you know that your son sent in his demo to our label?"

"Call me Carlisle, and yes," Carlisle said with all the proudness any father would have, "He has been so excited about it. Can't wait to hear the news, he keeps saying."

I couldn't help but smile over the phone, and I know my tone was fitting for my expression, "Carlisle, I do believe it's great news." I said with a definite edge of girlish excitement to my voice, "I usually don't call back clients this early, but your son's demo is..._amazing _for the lack of a less-obvious adjective." I chuckled, and I could hear Carlisle's deep laugh over the phone join with mine, "I would love to schedule a meeting with him tomorrow, if that is alright. It is just to get a feel of how he would perform live and to get to know how he is in person."

Carlisle paused for a second, "Alright...what time would be good for us to come down?"

I pursed my lips as I thought. Rosalie would be in first thing in the morning to record in the studio. _Eclipsed Dawn _would be in sooner or later. Probably sooner if Emmett's fascination with Rose was any indication. So, I gave him the first time that I knew would be free. "Would around one be okay?" That would give time for Rosalie to get settled in recording, and we could put the band in a room with Leah Clearwater, one of our most prolific songwriters, to pick out songs to record. It would also give me time to eat, which I knew I would need after all the events going on.

"Sure, that would be fine."

"Alright," I said, brimming with excitement, "Just tell him to get together a few songs he would like to play for us - we have a piano here, so no need to worry about that - and tell him what time." I elaborated, not sure what else to say, "And, also, tell him that his music was very well-received." I laughed over the phone and Carlisle joined in.

"That will make his day," Carlisle said with a fatherly tone, "He just loves blessing people with his music...Edward's always glad to have people enjoy what he does."

I smiled warmly, and I felt that warmth radiate throughout my whole body.

"If my gut feeling is any indication, Carlisle, Edward's music will be enjoyed by a lot of people."

"That's wonderful..." The man on the other line said with an awed tone.

I chuckled and said, "Thank you for your time; it's been a pleasure talking to you, and I look forward to working with your son."

"No, thank you," He said, clearly still in shock of my confident words - he shouldn't be; his son was probably one of the most talented people I had heard in a while, "Edward is going to be so happy."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad," Then I said, "I hope you have a good day; good bye, Carlisle."

"Bye, Miss Swan."

_Click._

Excitement jolted through my system like I had just grabbed an electric wire. I had such a great feeling about working with Edward Cullen that I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight because of all the adrenaline rushing through my system. I didn't even know if I was going to get through the day because my thoughts were centered directly on marketing Edward Cullen, making him a star, selling his music to thousands of people, the possibilities of _duets_, (_I could team him up with Rose!_ I thought with a thrill of inspiration.) and...his _eyes_. I couldn't get those magnificent emerald depths out of my head.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts from my mind before I heard Ang buzz me again.

"Send them in." I said politely, leaning back in my chair comfortably.

Though I had several other appointments today, and though I had never even met him in person, I knew that not one of them would capture my attention like Edward Cullen had.

And none of them would effect my life the way he would.

* * *

_**End Chapter One.**_

_Well, what do you think? My first attempt at a chaptered Twilight fic! I really hope you liked it. Because I know I had fun writing it! Haha, anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on it! Even a simple "good job" would be okay. Haha. Wow, I am such a review whore. But anyway, I just love hearing people's opinions!_

_Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!_


	2. One Step At A Time

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_Thank you so much for your wonderful responses to the first chapter! I really appreciate them! They mean a lot to a humble little writer like me...lol. Anyway, I love each and every one of you that took the time out to review! Thanks again!_

_Now, here's chapter two!_

* * *

**The Music of His Heart  
****Chapter Two: One Step At A Time**

* * *

_"Take one step at a time  
__There's no need to rush  
__It's like learning to fly  
__Or falling in love  
__It's gonna happen and it's  
__Supposed to happen that we  
__Find a reason why  
__One step at a time"_

"One Step At A Time" - Jordin Sparks

* * *

**Edward**

"Good boy, Jake." I said, reaching down and feeling for my golden retriever's furry head. I patted it several times before I took the ball from his mouth and threw it across the park yet again. He never seemed to tire of doing this, and neither did I.

The happy barks coming from Jake could make anyone smile, and I found myself doing so as he trotted back to me once more. "_Good _boy!" I repeated, grinning from ear to ear.

He barked in reply, giving my slender hand a sloppy lick.

I took the red ball covered in slobber in my hands and tossed it even further from me. I laughed as I made out the shape of my dog practically running over a snobby looking lady on her cell phone.

It took Jake only seconds to come back with the ball between his teeth. It made a squeaking noise as he chewed on it with vigor. He dropped it at my feet, sensing it was time to go by the way I was positioned on the park bench; I took it in my hands before sliding it into the small backpack I brought with me. Jake dropped his head to the ground and nudged his harness that rested to the right of me. Carefully, I strapped the walking harness onto Jake and stood up, steadying myself with the bench.

I was born blind. Well, not completely blind; I still had _some _sight. Looking through my eyes is like looking through the width of a straw. The little sight I have isn't enough to consider me a "seeing" citizen, so on all my documents, they label me "legally blind." Which is true.

On days like this, I take Jake out to the park to play with him. He is my seeing-eye dog. I take Jake with me pretty much everywhere, because his company is something I enjoy, and it makes me feel less handicapped, I guess. He is a wonderful companion that I couldn't live without. He's so incredibly intelligent, I would swear he used to be human at one point in his life, though that would seem silly.

Jake led me through the beautiful park, I could tell that much from my limited vision, and to the sidewalk that led up to my house. It wasn't far at all from my house to the park, which was why I visited often.

I felt the bright sun on my skin and relished the feeling as I walked down the street, leash in hand.

I kept thinking about everything that happened today. I was a bit groggy when I woke this morning, due to lack of sleep. I had been too anxious about the demo I had sent in to Swan Records, one of the hugest record labels in the United States. I sent my basic information. My name, background info, a demo CD, and a head-shot. The usual. Then I slipped it in the mailbox early that morning, almost afraid that the carrier wouldn't get it. Silly, I know, but...my dreams counted on if the head of the company approved of my work.

I got excited all over again just thinking about it.

I was humming some tune to a catchy little pop song when I turned into the driveway, Jake leading the way. I could hear his panting in front of me, which was to be expected since he had been running in the park all day. I smiled to myself as I reached out, fingers searching for the doorknob.

I hadn't even wrapped my hand around the knob when Carlisle opened the door, a broad smile gracing his features.

"Welcome home, son." He said, and immediately I knew something was up.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" I asked, looking at him in wonder. "You're acting odd..."

Jake's tongue slid across the surface of Carlisle's hand; I could hear the slobbering licks.

"Oh, nothing," He said, turning his head upward like he was intentionally hiding something from me. "Just that...no, wait, I don't think I should tell you."

I reached out cautiously, as was the norm for me, and grasped his arm, "Hey, quit playing games like that..."

"Hm?" Carlisle said, his grin widening, "What games? Oh...you did get a call..."

"Tanya?"

He shook his head no.

"Um..." I racked my brain. I could think of no one else that would actually bother calling me in the middle of a day like this, "...I can't think of anyone..."

"A certain _Bella Swan_ from _Swan Records_." He said, finally, pointedly.

I dropped Jake's harness; it clattered to the ground with a loud, metallic _clank_. I knew my mouth was hanging open from the satisfied look on my adopted father's face. I moved my lips, but no sound came from them. Finally, I managed to croak, "N-No..."

"Yes." He said, rather easily, making me look like even more of a moron that I already was.

Bella Swan, head of Swan Records, the renowned record label signing all the hot, young talent these days. I would have never even dreamed that she would call my house, just a day after receiving my demos. I was floored and utterly, completely speechless.

After a while, I carefully crouched down to find Jake's harness. He had stayed at my feet like a good dog instead of sprinting off into the house or down the street to chase the neighbor's cat or relieve himself on the rose bushes. My head was a mess, thoughts whirling around like I had just gone through the spin cycle in my washing machine.

I shook my head, clenching my eyes together. My father grasped my wrist and pulled both me and Jake into the house gently.

He then explained to me that I was to meet Miss Swan at the record label at around one tomorrow afternoon. I would have to prepare a couple of my favorite songs to perform for her live so she could see what I'm like when singing in front of a group.

Carlisle also told me that Miss Swan used such words as "amazing" and "able to be enjoyed by a lot of people" and "very well-received" to describe my demo.

I couldn't ignore the thrill that shot through me when I heard him relay her kind words to me. I was even more anxious to go gather a few of my favorite songs and stuff them into one of my music folders, along with some extras, in case she wanted to hear more. I was always eager to play, and now that it actually might result in my dream coming true, I was even more excited.

That night, I laid in my bed, Jake at the foot of it, snoring softly like only a dog can do, and desperately tried to sleep.

It was difficult, my eyes just wouldn't stay closed. I kept tossing and turning, my mind constantly coming up with scenarios about me and my talents. What could go wrong. What could go right. What I was playing. Should I change it? What key should I play it in? What about singing? How should a enunciate my words? And, funnily enough, what should I _wear _to such an occasion.

All these ridiculous worries kept me up at night.

But one stuck in the back of my head more than the rest.

Would they like _me_?

* * *

**Bella**

Waking up the next morning was something I was looking forward to. So much so that I almost drank several cups of coffee to keep me up, but I decided against it due to the fact that I'm grumpy when I don't sleep much, and I wouldn't want to scare Edward away with my..._issues_.

I'm not too much of a morning person, but apparently it didn't matter when I knew I was on the trail of hot, new potential.

I sighed and shrugged into an over-sized, scoop necked green sweater and a pair of well-fitted black pants. I tried not to notice how much the color reminded me of Edward's beautiful eyes, but...well, some things are unavoidable. My hair was unmanageable, so I just slung it back into a messy bun at the nape of my neck before stretching my arms above my form lazily.

I arrived at the studio to find that Rosalie was leaning against the brick wall, looking gorgeous in her inconspicuousness, wearing a pair of black tights and a purple dress, along with a large, black sweater that swallowed her slender form up in the swaths of clothing. Her blonde hair was impeccable, as always, and flowed freely around her neck and shoulders, down to her back in golden waves. She had stuck a pair of large sunglasses over her eyes to try to disguise herself even further. It wasn't working, for every now and then a person would pass and give her a look.

"You're early." I noted, taking in her stunning appearance that suddenly made me feel like I had grown a third eye.

"Yeah," She replied casually, brushing her golden locks away from her face. "I got up way early and was like what the hell. Might as well go wait for _the boss_." She said the last two words with teasing familiarity and I smiled as I stepped forward and unlocked the building.

I held the door open for her and she muttered her thanks as she ducked inside. "Ya know, I signed a new band yesterday...their drummer is pretty interested in you." I nudged her thin shoulder.

She pulled the glasses from the bridge of her nose and stared at me skeptically for a second. She then signed and stared at the poster of her on the wall above us before chuckling, "I _knew _that damn poster was a bad idea."

"Well, apparently, this guy was one of the few people that hasn't seen you..." I trailed off, before adding, "Until yesterday. And he looked _smitten_." I laughed at Rosalie's horrified expression, obviously scared that Emmett was one of those creepy stalkers she got every now and then. "I believe his exact words were 'She was _damn fine_!'"

The blonde beauty looked at me and genuinely laughed, "Oh, really? He must have good taste, this guy..."

I was surprised she was interested, but I provided the name for her anyway, "Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

She chuckled to herself as she made her way up the stairs to the recording studio on the second floor. I figured Jacob wouldn't be there just yet, but it couldn't hurt to get everything set up while he was gone. Rosalie was bound to be in the studio for a good portion of the morning.

As I tidied up, I remarked, "_Eclipsed Dawn _should be here in a few hours."

"_Eclipsed Dawn_?" Rosalie repeated, both brows knitted together in pretty confusion.

"The band I was talking about before." I clarified, giving her a wink as I tested the microphone in the glass enclosed area where all my artists recorded.

"Ah..." Rose mused, pulling her hair back into a loose bun at the back of her head. She yawned slightly, and even mid-yawn, she was so pretty that I was surprised she was still single. "So...are they going to be here during my session?"

I smiled, "That was Emmett's idea."

This seemed amusing to Rosalie, for she tossed her head back with a laugh, the few free strands of blonde hair around her face swirling around her cheeks with the movement. "Well, I guess they'll see the pro at work." She said playfully when she finally collected herself.

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted our banter. "Come in..." I called softly.

I heard slurping and immediately knew who that would be. Jacob Black came into the studio, a large soda and breakfast burrito resting in his hands. Jacob was the mechanical wizard around here, so he was the one who was the head of the recording studio. He, after all, knew how to work the equipment, of course. His long black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck. The hooded sweatshirt he had on was slightly wrinkled, and the baggy khaki shorts he wore barely stayed on his slim hips.

"Morning, Bells, Blondie." He said with a lazy smile, tipping his cup toward us as if he were toasting.

Rosalie glowered slightly at her nickname, but otherwise ignored it. She had been with us long enough to know that Jake gave people odd nicknames, but Jake was a good guy all around, and I think she knew that. "Hello, Jacob." She said, almost curtly if her voice wasn't so pleasant.

"Morning, Jake! You ready to record some hits?" I said enthusiastically as I watched Jake sit down at the control panel, faced with thousands of buttons that I was better off not touching. I would probably end up setting off some kind of secret, nuclear bomb if I even came _near _the flashing lights of the buttons in front of Jake.

"Of course," Jacob said with a sunny grin. That's why I liked Jake - ever the optimist.

I sat down at the seat beside him after I walked to the water cooler to retrieve a two cups of water. One for myself and one for Rose in case her voice were to tire before we were done with the day's session. I sat down beside Jake and the water sloshed ominously, several droplets sprinkling from the cup onto the panel of buttons.

"Bells!" Jake groaned, steadying my hand. "What did I tell you about bringing water beside my baby?"

I blinked, then felt my cheeks heat up. Oh, yes. His _baby_.

I remembered the last time I brought a beverage near the colorful array of buttons. I had tripped and splashed water all over the recording equipment, much to my embarrassment. I should've known what would happen. I have always been quite clumsy. But...well, we had to pay an arm and a leg to get it fixed. Jake still hasn't totally forgotten it. Shoot, I wouldn't have either if someone spilled water on my favorite...er...book and it...short-circuited.

Of course, that's impossible, but still.

Rosalie brought me out of my self-imposed reverie by saying, playfully, into the hanging mic in front of her. "Are you two clowns ready?"

Jacob put his headphones on, minding his hair, to my amusement, and gave her the thumbs up after pushing several buttons.

With that, Rosalie's crystal clear voice like wind chimes, came sounding through the silence, the distinct rock edge to her voice was inspiring, as well as beautiful. I smiled to myself as Jacob pressed several buttons before leaning back in his chair and taking a large bite out of his breakfast burrito.

Rosalie's beautiful voice lilted through the beginning of the song, then went to the chorus. Everything was going along well - me and Jacob chatted idly about nothing in particular while listening to the soothing ballad the blonde woman in the other room was singing. As we looked on through the glass window separating us, I felt a sigh of contentment escape my lips. I could already hear this song on the radio...

A few minutes later, and the peace was disrupted.

The door slammed open, the hard knob banging back on the wall behind it.

And there stood Leah Clearwater, looking frustrated and annoyed and just plain old _pissed off _as she stood in the door frame, bundling her long, ebony hair in a loose ponytail resting high on her head. She groaned, shaking her head, and the motion caused her glossy hair to bounce. "Okay, here we are. Rosalie Hale's recording session. _Now _will you let me help you with writing some songs?!"

I hadn't noticed that the members of _Eclipsed Dawn _were standing behind her. Alice was grinning like a mischievous angel; Jasper was holding her hand, trying not to burst into laughter; and, Emmett looked..._lovestruck_.

He gazed at Rosalie as if she were the epitome of everything he had ever hoped to be with. His gaze was so intense and loving and just _dopey _that I thought it would melt the glass wall between us. Rosalie had apparently not noticed, for she was still singing with abandon into the microphone, her vocals licking the lyrics like they were the most gentle of objects.

"She's even hotter in person..." Emmett drawled, looking like a lost puppy.

"Oh. My. God." Leah groaned as she walked over to Jacob. He grinned up at her and planted a big, wet one on her cheek. "Ew."

"You know you like it."

"Sure. But not when you act like a _dog_."

"Sure, sure." Jacob dismissed with the most secretive roll of her eyes. He then leaned upward to whisper something in her ear. I'm guessing it was intimate, for she then reared back and slapped him on the arm. "Ow, Leah!"

"Perv!"

"Yeah, but you like it."

"Oh, shut up."

Throughout all of this, Rosalie just kept on singing, oblivious to the fact that she had several new people watching her inside the booth, where it used to just be Jacob and me.

Until...

"Hey! Blonde hottie with the body!" Emmett cheered, shouting loudly over her singing and appropriately ruining whatever Rose had recorded up until that point. I turned and saw Rosalie send Emmett a bone-chilling glare and felt myself shiver.

Oh, this would not end well for Emmett.

"Hey, who let the amateur in here?" Rosalie snarled, and even her angry tone was more glorious than my normal voice could ever be. She set her violet glare to Leah, who raised her arms in defeat and shrugged. "Leah..."

"Emmett wouldn't shut _up _for one minute to let me work until I let him come see you."

"That's right!" Emmett said, as if it were some major accomplishment.

The blonde beauty sent her glare on the lovable big guy and his eyes widened as hers roamed his muscular body, "You _ruined _my _session_."

"I did?"

"_Yes_! You did!"

"Wha?"

She then sent her scary glare on me with a force that would make any person run for their life. I didn't...because, well, that'd be a tad odd. "Bella, yeah, he's cute, but _dammit_, he is _dense_!"

I gulped.

It was quiet for a minute, and then...

"You think I'm cute?"

Rosalie growled, running a hand through her blonde locks, messing up the impromptu bun she had pulled it in.

"Well, baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, 'cause you sure do look like an _angel_!"

"You - "

Cutting off Rosalie's sharp reply was the buzzer I had installed in the recording room. Angela's sweet voice said, "Bella? You in there?"

"Y-Yes..." I replied, my voice quieter than I intended.

"Edward Cullen is here a bit earlier than expected. Do you want to come down here?"

I started at the name before looking at the clock. It read 11:34 in big, digital letters. I quirked a brow, wondering why exactly he was here so early, but wasn't too bothered by it. Everything seemed going downhill in here, so I was ready to leave as fast as I could. Another cause of my added excitement was that I actually _wanted _to see him. I was excited just by the mention of his name.

"Sure!" I looked from Rosalie to Jacob to Leah to the members of the band and smiled. "Okay, Leah, get the _Eclipsed Dawn _members in the room across from here. And Jake, start again with Rosalie's song. I really liked that arrangement you were doing. I've got to go meet with a potential client."

Jacob smiled at me, "Good luck, Bells!"

"Thanks."

With that, I took my leave.

As I rushed down the stairs, tripping several times over my own feet, I thought of the perfection I saw in Edward Cullen's face. The perfection that matched his vocals he sang with such raw emotion. His voice was captivating, and would make a large crowd of a million cheering people promptly fade into silence with its clarity and ability to _move _mountains.

I was panting slightly, my hair just a bit messed up, when I reached the bottom floor. I smoothed the stray ends away from my face and looked forward, trying to see the man that had plagued my thoughts for the longest time.

When I did, I was shocked.

There he was, standing by Angela's desk, giving her a most breathtaking crooked smile and looking at her with an interested expression. His tousled bronze hair was as impeccable as it was in the picture. He wore a simple ivory colored sweater and a pair of khaki pants. He was taller than I realized, even though I read his information just yesterday. He had a strong jaw, full lips, and clear skin. And there were those emerald orbs that had captivated me so. But...there was something _off_ about it. Something I just couldn't put my finger on. Then, I looked down, seeing that he had a walking cane in his hand, gripped tightly, pressed against the side of the desk. His hand felt the edge of the wooden surface, testing it.

"Oh, here's Bella now!" Angela said cheerily, looking over at me.

He walked over to me, using the cane as a judging stick, to not trip over anything. His eyes were focused ahead, as if he could see where he was going, but not very clearly. I smiled gently, politely at him, and he held out his hand. I took it, and he gave the same crooked smile, his eyes moving down to the top of my head.

Then, it clicked.

Something I hadn't thought of. Something I hadn't even realized. Not even considered...not until now.

Edward Cullen was _blind_.

* * *

_**End Chapter Two. **_

_Well, there you go! Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! I really appreciate all of the kind reviews I got for the first installment of this little fic of mine, and I would love it if you just dropped by and stated your opinions on this one as well. Thank you so much for your support. I really, really appreciate it! (I already said that, but oh well! Lol.)_

_Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
